Gundam Wing: Operation DDR
by oNi-sAmA
Summary: sorry for the title...i couldnt think of a better one ^^ but this is a fairly humourous beginning to a series of ddr-gundam wing ficcies please review!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Adventures in DDR  
  
Author: Rokoneko (squeak71886@hotmail.com)  
  
Archive: ask if you wish to use any of my work, and then you can have it ^^  
  
Category: fluff, ooc?, longings of a yaoi/yuri nature  
  
Pairings: random  
  
Warning: if you don't know what DDR is, visit www.ddrfreak.com surf around the site and it will explain any unfamiliar things you may encounter in reading this.  
  
Timeline: after the war, pas the end of Endless Waltz…  
  
Feedback: Please!!! I want to hear what you guys think of me! Comments, suggestions, and flames welcome….  
  
Disclaimer: insert your favorite here  
  
1 Adventures in DDR: a fic by RoKoNeKo  
  
~Part one~  
  
/falling in love again…/  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
"I got an E!! I got an E!!!" Quatre shrieked, jumping up and down. He tripped off of the pad. He threw himself on Trowa, kissed him on the cheek, and bounded away to buy something to drink. Trowa sighed and sat on the floor. Duo hobbled over to the machine, balanced precariously on his crutches, and gave Heero a high-five.  
  
"Alright, Hee-chan!!" he said, grinning, "Perfect score again!" Now that Heero was not concerned with being the Perfect Soldier, he had occupied himself with being the Perfect DDR Player. He had never gotten lower than an –A- on any song, any level. Playing with Duo was a challenge that he had been looking forward to for weeks. However, unfortunately, Duo had broken his foot two days before, trying to –hop- out of the bathtub. Heero had offered to set the bone for him, ut Duo had refused, using several *unnecessary* words. Heero had fumed for awhile, but had finally given in and taken him to the hospital, grumbling about the cost of orthopedic treatment.  
  
Now, Duo, ignoring the doctor's orders of "Rest! Relaxation!", had insisted on going out to play DDR with the others. He didn't want to stay home alone with Wufei, who hated the game, and he didn't want to keep Heero from his…*second* favorite activity. So far, there had only been –one- small incident, when a –large- guy had tried to squeeze by and squished Duo's bandaged and braced foot against another game. This, of course, resulted in indignance and death threats from Duo to the man, who ignored him and lumbered away. Duo muttered to himself as he carefully stepped onto the 2p side of the pad and balanced himself on his right crutch, bar-hugging with his left hand. Heero stuck four tokens into the machine and started a new round.  
  
Duo mae ith through the first two songs fine, managing a –B- on both "B4U" and "Dive" on trick. He had only struggled a bit, but luckily the wrappings on his left foot were heavy enough to register the steps if he set his foot down lightly on the arrow. When the song list game up on the screen again, Duo briefly scrolled through and stopped on ".59". He pounded the down arrow twice more with his right foot and selected the song. Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You sure you can handle it?" he asked dubiously. His side had been on "Maniac" for the first two dances, or else he would have lowered the level to "Trick" to ensure that they wouldn't fail. He had never failed before, and he didn't intend to start. Duo only grinned and began bar-hugging as the song opened.  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
The dance was going fine. Duo was able to let go of the bar once in awhile as he got more comfortable with the steps. In the middle of the song, some annoying little kid ran by the pad and hit Duo's crutch with his foot. Predictably, Duo began to topple over with his crutch. His hand slipped off the bar and he hit the ground, half on and half off the pad. Heero, distracted momentarily, looked over to the 2p side. Hearing a stream of Japanese profanity from somewhere around his feet, he glanced down and saw the braided bishonen writhing on the floor, trying to regain his feet…well, his foot.  
  
The brief second was enough to throw off Heero's rhythm. Torn between clearing the round and helping the cursing boy on the floor, he struggled to hit the arrows while gripping one of Duo's random flailing appendages in an attempt to yank him upright. Suddenly, the screen flashed "FAILED", and the narrator cheerfully commented "Come back to this stage after more practice!"  
  
Heero's eyes went wide as he sank to his knees. He stared at the screen in a daze until other people waiting for –their- turns started yelling at him to move. Slowly, he picked up the now-unconscious Duo from up off the floor. "Mission….Failed…." he said sadly, and walked away from the machine to wait outside.  
  
~*owari*~  
  
Write to me & tell me wot you think!!! 


	2. Gundam Wing: Operation DDR CHAPTER II

Gundam Wing: Operation DDR ~ By +oNi~chAn*-  
  
CHAPTER II  
  
This is obviously the continuation of the DDR fic I started before..I think it's nice..and I think R+H is such a cute pair!! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Please R&R!  
  
/Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me../  
  
Relena sat at a table, eyeing Duo furiously. What did Heero see in him anyway? Glancing at her object of desire, her stomach wrenched. He and his more-than-friendly bishonen pal were playing DDR-again. Relena had inconspicuously tailed Heero's motorcycle to the local arcade, if a big Pepto-Bismol pink sedan driving 60 mph behind him could be called inconspicuous. Anyway, she sat staring at him, his bangs plastered to his forehead and his face dripping sweat, and she suddenly felt like she had jumped off a 20 story building. "You want a napkin? I think your drool might smudge your lip gloss.." a perky, sarcastic voice said over her shoulder. Relena jumped, and turned sheepishly around to see the witness to her selfless glomping. "Hilde!" she breathed. "Jeez.you startled me!" Inside, Relena sighed with relief. At least it wasn't Sally.who would have lectured her again on the uselessness of men and why she shouldn't go drooling over that worthless Heero Yuy all the time.After her last lecture, Relena had almost wanted to join a convent just to escape Sally's endless droning... But it wasn't Sally, and it was just as well. Hilde could quickly become her ally in her attempt to break up the bishonen supercouple. For sure, Hilde felt the same way about Duo as she did about Heero. Relena glanced back at the booming DDR machine and gasped. Duo had his arm around Heero's shoulder! And the two of them were panting and laughing together! /How dare he betray me in such a blatant manner./ thought Relena indignantly. "Betray you?" asked Hilde, raising an eyebrow. Relena was shocked for a second, thinking Hilde had read her mind, then blushed as she realized she had spoken aloud. Hilde ran a hand through Relena's long brown hair and smiled. "All guys are that way..they play with your emotions and then change their mind and leave you for someone else..Trust me, you're better off without them." She winked. "So.you up for a round?" Relena blinked. Then she realized Hilde meant DDR. She nodded mutely, then stood up and made her way over to the massive game. Hilde jammed four coins into the slot and tapped the flashing green buttons. Relena pondered the blue arrows she was standing on, and realized Hilde seemed to be waiting for her to do something. "Uhm..what?" she asked. "Go ahead..choose a player." Hilde responded. Relena stared blankly at her. Hilde sighed and rolled her eyes. She reached over to Relena's side of the machine, hit the right arrow once and the start button, selecting a cute, blue haired girl who winked and flashed a peace sign. Relena waved back, smiling. Hilde snorted. As the song list appeared, she stomped four times on her down arrow, setting her pad to maniac level. She scrolled through the list of songs and selected "Insertion". "You ready?" she asked Relena, grinning. Relena swallowed, and stared at the screen. If Heero could do it then. She promptly began flailing, stomping on the arrows completely at random. Hilde, glancing at her from the corner of her eye, sighed. "Follow the screen!" she hissed through her teeth. Relena slowed down, but her timing was still inaccurate. Hilde was struggling a bit herself, trying to ignore Relena's random outbursts of profanity and nearly falling over her own feet. The song ended. Relena looked curiously at the screen.  
  
"What does 'B E' mean?" She asked. Hilde sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Each of those letters represents how well we played the game, based on our accuracy in hitting the arrows. I got a B, which is about average. You got an E." she let the rest of her sentence hang in the air. "Anyway.before the second song begins, let me explain something." "You mean there's more?" Relena interrupted. "I thought we were done!" "The point of the game," Hilde continued over her, "is to hit the arrows on the pad as the arrows on the screen reach the bar across the top. Got it?" Relena nodded. "Good. Now, we'll try something a bit easier for you." she said slowly as she scrolled through the song list and selected "Abyss". The song began, and Relena followed Hilde's instructions, stepping on the arrows under her feet when the ones in front of her face reached the top of the screen. "I think I get it!!" she said excitedly. She glanced over at Hilde. /wow.she's really good at this./ she thought, and then blushed, wondering if she had thought out loud again. She caught herself admiring the way Hilde's body sinuously followed the complex movements of her feet. She realized that she had stopped paying attention to her side of the game, and quickly began to play again. Her end result was a D. "See?" Hilde smiled. "You're getting better!" The songlist popped up on the screen again. "Again?!" Relena asked. She was feeling slightly breathless from her stuggle to keep up with the music.or maybe it was just the way Hilde had smiled at her.She shook her head, clearing her mind out of the half-daze it had entered. "I wanna pick!" she said, and pushed the yellow button. She stopped the rotating song list on "Bumblebee". /hmm.catchy tune./ she thought, bobbing her head a little to the music. She smiled at Hilde and hit start. "Good choice!" the machine joyously proclaimed. After their turn, the two girls sat back down at a table, panting and laughing over the game. "I almost fell, like, twice!" Relena gasped. "I noticed." Hilde said, grinning. She didn't see why Heero didn't just give Relena a chance. Honestly, she was actually kinda fun to hang out with, after she lost the whole rich-bitch attitude. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind Relena's ear. Relena startled, and looked into Hilde's eyes. She reached over and idly traced Hilde's sweaty cheek with a slender finger. /What is Duo's problem? Can't he see what a great girl she is? .Maybe she was right about being better off without men./ she thought, and blinked lazily. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Again?" Relena panted, her eyes widening. "But it's already been four times! Don't you want a turn?" Hilde shook her head. She squirted some whipped cream into her mouth and bent her head once again to her work. Relena moaned. "I'm starting to get worn out." "Don't worry!" Hilde said, her mouth now full of ice cream. "I'm almost finished." She ran her tongue over her lips. Relena sighed. "I'm not sure I've got this kind of stamina built up yet.I mean, I'm pretty new to this." Hilde looked up at her again. "One more time. That's all. I promise," She said, spooning some more ice cream into her mouth. Relena squeaked, nearly falling over. "See?! My knees are giving out!" She complained, as she began once more to step in time to the music radiating from the arcade-style DDR machine she had just bought. What better way to spend the insurance check from her father's untimely demise? "There, see? I'm done," Hilde exclaimed. Captured in charcoal on the paper in front of her was Relena, "Stomping to the Beat" on her new DDR machine. Relena grinned and stepped down from the machine to stand near Hilde. "That's great," she said. She licked her thumb and ran it over Hilde's cheek, wiping the smudge of charcoal off her face. "But now, it's your turn. Get up there!" she said, lightly tapping Hilde's bottom as she hopped up on the pad. Yes, she was definitely better off without men.  
  
+owAri*~  
  
how did you like it?!?!? Please please please please pleeeease review!! 


End file.
